


No time to sleep

by Cil121



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Alec Lightwood, Work, Worried Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cil121/pseuds/Cil121
Summary: Izzy is worried about Alec's lack of sleep, so she calls Magnus to help.(sorry the summary sucks, but it's easy to give it all away)





	No time to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I know there probably are some (a lot of) mistakes, but please bare with me :)   
> And as you probably already know, i don't own any of the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.

Izzy was worried about Alec. Since the news about Lilith; Alec had been working harder than ever. Izzy was pretty sure he hadn’t slept in the last two days. This was obvious by the dark bags under his eyes, and his pale face. A while back his eyes started to glaze over, and Izzy was pretty sure, he was barely conscious, right about now. It was by sheer stubbornness that he hadn’t already passed out. 

 

On the same time Magnus was waking up in bed alone for the second time in two days. Magnus had barely seen Alec the last three days, and he was really starting to miss him. He couldn’t really blame Alec, because he knew how hard Alec worked since Lilith’s return. He just wished that Alec would take a break once in a while, and don’t put the weight of the world on his shoulders. Magnus decided that it was about time that he got up, and started his day. If he couldn’t see Alec he could just as well work, to forget about it. He had barely taken a sip of his coffee before he got a text from Isabelle, asking if he could meet her at the institute, for an urgent matter. Magnus sent a quick text back, and then headed for the bedroom to get dressed. He decided to bring his coffee and a pastry, so he wouldn’t starve to dead, while helping Isabelle. It couldn’t be that urgent if she decided to text him, instead of calling him or sending a fire message. 

Magnus met with Isabelle outside the institute. Isabelle had a worrisome look on her face. Magnus had barely reached her, before she started talking. “It’s Alec…” At those words Magnus froze. What if the reason he hadn’t seen Alec was because he had gotten hurt. “What’s wrong with Alexander?” He asked clearly distressed. Apparently Izzy could see that Magnus had jumped to conclusions, so she hurried to correct her mistake. “He’s fine… well, he is not hurt. I’m worried because he hasn’t been sleeping, in at least two days. He is starting to look like a zombie.” Magnus was starting to see where this was leading, but Izzy continued. “I tried to get him to go to sleep, but he refuses. He is pretty stressed out about the whole Lilith thing. Apparently the clave expects him to get it under control, since he is the head of the institute, and for right now it’s only in New York that Lilith is causing trouble. It’s like the clave can’t see that Lilith’s return is going to affect everyone, and not just the people in New York… I was hoping you could talk some sense into him.” Izzy finished with a pleading look in her eyes. Magnus just asked for Alec’s whereabouts. He had his work cut out for him. 

Magnus found Alec in his office, where Izzy said he would be. “Hello Alexander” He greeted a clearly tired looking Alec. Alec’s head flew up from the papers, he very intently had been reading. Probably because he had a hard time focusing on the words. Alec’s frown turned into a smile, when he saw Magnus, but somehow that just made him look even more tired. “Hey” Alec said back. He then looked at the time and frowned. “What are you doing here?” He asked, but hurried to correct his mistake “not that I’m not happy to see you, of course.” Magnus smiled at that. “Izzy texted me, saying you haven’t been sleeping.” Magnus said with a calm voice. “Yeah well, Izzy should mind her own business” Alec said, there would clearly have been heat behind the words, if he hadn’t been so tired. Magnus knew that the lack of sleep was getting to him, so he just ignored the comment. “She just wants what’s best for you... I do too. You look exhausted Alexander; maybe you should listen to Isabelle and go sleep.” Alec’s frown deepened. “I can’t. I have too much to do... Schedules to plan, calls to make. I can’t just pop out for a couple of hours.” Magnus stepped closer to Alec, and put a hand on his shoulder. “If you weren’t so tired, you might be more rational, and you would know that you won’t get anything done when you are this tired.” Magnus reasoned. “Maybe… but we are not going to find out right now. Not before I finished with these documents.” Alec said tiredly, while waving a stack of papers, in front of his face. Magnus could feel he was a losing this battle. Instead he would probably have to cheat, which he felt terrible about, but Alec really needed to sleep. Alec could yell at him in a couple of hours. “What about a thirty minute break? You think everything would be fine by itself, just for thirty minutes?” Magnus asked. “I don’t know, Magnus. What did you have in mind?” Alec looked slightly confused. “I just thought that if you didn’t have enough time to sleep, you might have a little time, just to get some stress relieve... Just so you could be a bit more clearheaded.” Magnus said, trying to sound seductive but rational, which is a hard combination to pull off. But seeing the look on Alec’s face, he did it. Magnus had a hard time trying not to smirk. Maybe the rumour was true, guys do think with the lower region. “I guess I have some time, but it has to be quick, Magnus.” Alec said, clearly trying to rationalise what he was agreeing to. Magnus quickly grabbed a hold of Alec and started to lead him to Alec’s room, at the institute.

When they got to the bedroom and closed the door, Alec started to leave kisses up and down Magnus neck. Even by Alec’s kisses Magnus could feel how tired he was. Magnus pushed Alec down on the bed, and crawled on top of him. If Alec was as tired as he seemed, it wouldn’t take much to get him to sleep. Magnus started running his hands through Alec’s hair, and Alec started to nuzzle into Magnus hands. The minute Alec closed his eyes, Magnus knew he won. Not soon after, Alec was asleep. Magnus smiled to himself, and lay down beside Alec. As if Alec could feel it, he threw his arm over Magnus’ torso and snuggled into him, so his head was lying on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus could now clearly see how pale Alec’s skin was, and how dark the bags under his eyes were. Magnus kept running his hands through Alec’s hair, since it seemed to calm him. Magnus couldn’t help the little smile that formed on his face by looking at the sleeping shadowhunter. He got a hold of his phone, with his free hand, and texted Isabelle that the “mission” succeeded, and asked if she could make sure the institute didn’t burn down, for a couple of hours. Not a minute after, Magnus got a text back, with a confirmation. Out of the blue Alec started to snore a little, and Magnus couldn’t keep a quite chuckle in. “God I love you, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea i had in my head, i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
